Sakura en Terre du Millieu
by LiLy Jolie and Reba Ryla
Summary: Alros que Sakura faisait la fête avec ses amis, un être mystérieux au cheveux blond,aux yeux bleus et aux oreilles pointus vint lui demander sont aide. Dans un pays que nul ne soupçonnaient l'existance un grand danger menace non seulement ce lieu magique
1. Chapitre 1

Sakura en terre du milieu

Chapitre 1 :Le retour de vieux amis et rêve étrange.

Il y a 7ans de cela, a Tomoeda au Japon, vivait une jeune magicienne enjoué,énergique et toujours souriante. Mais aujourd'hui ,cette jeune fille du nom de Sakura, n'est plus que le fantôme d'elle-même. Et tout sa a cause d'un garçons. Il étais amoureux d'elle mais il a attendu a la dernière minute pour lui avoué donc la petite Sakura n'a pas eu le temps de ce déclarée car Shaolan,c'est son nom,repartais chez lui a Hong Kong la journée même, sa tâche avec les cartes étant terminé. A l'époque Sakura avait 10ans, mais aujourd'hui c'est sa fête et elle a 17ans. Elle n'a pas fêté son anniversère avec ses amis car elle n'avait pas le moral, en faite elle n'a jamais le moral alors…elle est dans sa chambre et regarde les étoile.

Sakura : ….

Kéro :Pitchoune…Sa fait 7ans qu'il est partie. Il faudrait que tu l'oublie. Sa nous désole tous de te voir comme sa.

Sakura :Je ne peux pas loublier Kél0! C'est mon âme sœur jen suis sur!

Kéro :Si le morveux t'aimais vraiment il ne taurrait pas laissé sans nouvelle pendant 7ans!

Sakura : Tu a raison kéro, il ne m'aime peut-être plus.et la pauvre éclata en pleure. Après quelque minute…

Sakura : je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Kélo.

Kélo : bonne nuit pitchoune(pour lui même) : j'ai un mauvait préssentiment. Une nouvelle mission va t'être donnée sakura. Une dangereuse mission mais je cerai la pour te protégé!sur ce il alla ce coucher dans son tiroir.

'' le rêve de sakura''

Il fait noir, je ne suis pas sur la tour de tokyo mais je suis devant un conseil de gens bizzare. Il y a des nains, des elfes, des hommes,des hobbit et un magicien. Ils parles entre eux. Je ne persois que des bribe de phrase «il nous faut la chasseuse de cartes »«ce cera dangereux peut-on faire confiance a une gamine? »«si un hobbit peu y arrivé une adolescente le peut bien» je n'y comprend rien.on dirrait que personne ne ce renconte que je suis la.Soudain, celui qui est maître de ce conseil ce tourne vers moi et me dit : nous avons grand besoin de toi! Tu comprendra tout bientôt!

DDDDDRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

Sakura : foutu réveil!ce rêve étais bizzare!

Kélo :quelle rêve?

Sakura : pas le temps chui encore en retard!

Sakura enfila l'uniforme du Lycée Seijo(pareil a celui de samantha quand elle y étais)Décendit prendre son p'tit dej et mit ses rollers puis décolla en 4e vitesse vers le Lycée.

¤En classe¤

Tomoyo :bonjour sakura! Sa va?

Sakura :allo Tomoyo. Sa peux allé et toi sa va?

Tomoyo : ouai sa va mais j'irai mieux si tu me fesait un sourir sa fait si longtemps!

Sakura : Désolé

Prof : a vos place tous le monde!

Takashi : mais c'est Mlle Mizuki!

Mlle Mizuki :tu a raison Takashi! Je suis votre nouvelle professeure principal etant donné que M.Ishijouji est malade. Bon hé bien avant de commencé le cour de math( grimace de sakura)Nous avons trois nouveaux élèves : un garçons et une fille venant de Hong Kong(sakura releva rapidement la tête)Ainssi qu'un garçons Venant d'angleterre. Entré! La porte souvrit et deux garçons et une fille entrèrent.

Mlle Mizuki : Présentez-vous S.v.p!une jeune fille au cheveux noir et long et au yeux brun profond s'avanca et pris la parole :

Jeune fille : Salut vous tous sa boum? Je me présente je me nomme Melling Li et je viens de Hong Kong. Je suis heureuse de voir des visage qui me sont familier dans cette classe.elle fit un clin d'œil a tomoyo et a sakura. Celles-ci le lui rendirent.

Ensuite ce fut un jeune homme au cheveux noir de jai avec des reflet bleu et portais des lunettes ronde sur des yeux bleu ce qui lui donnais un air mystérieux.

Jeune homme1 :Salut chui Ériol Hiiragazawa et je viens de Londre en angleterre. Je suis moi aussi heureux de retrouver mes anciens amis et j'espère m'en faire de nouveaux!Cette fois Ériol adressa un sourir tous particulièrement a Sakura et a la surprise de Tomoyo, Sakura lui rendit sont sourire car elle étais heureuse de revoir ériol et encore plus heureuse car elle savait intuitivement que le dernier jeune homme étais nul autre que sont Shaolan. Elle ne étais sur parce que cet adolescent avait les cheveux brun et les yeux d'un brun si profond que sakura s'y perdait a chaque regard.

Jeune garçons2 : … avant qu'il n'ait pus dire aucun mots Sakura et Takashi,incapable tout deux de retenir leur joie, déclarèrent :

Sakura et Takashi :Mais …mais c'est Shaolan!conciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire sakura ce rassie presto mais Takashi déclara :

Takashi : Salut mon vieux!chui content te revoir!

Shaolan :éh bien Takashi ta deviné juste c'est bien moi Shaolan et je suis Vraiment très content d'être de retour a tomoeda surement pour debon!Shaolan n'aviat pas reconnu Sakura mais elle elle l'avait reconnue et elle étais sur son p'tit nuage.

Mlle Mizuki :Bon Ériol tu va t'assire en avant de Mlle Daidoji, Melling en arrière de celle-ci et Shaolan tu va t'assire a côté de Melling,c'est-à-dire en arrière de Mlle Kinomoto.Quand Mlle Mizuki prononça ce nom ,Shaolan regarda la jeune fille dont il étais tombé amoureux il y a de sa si longtemps.Il la trouvais si belle!Sakura avait la peau aussi blanche que celle de Tomoyo, elle avait aussi les cheveux long avec une coupe qui ressemblais beaucoup a celle de la prof. Les beaux yeux vert de sakura n'avait rien perdu de leur éclat surnaturel,bien au contraire! Le jeune homme ce rendit compte qu'elle avait hérité de la beauté légendaire de sa mère. Il ce mit a rougir comme a sont ancienne habitude et puis il ce diriga a sa place.Il s'arrêta a la hauteur du bureau de sakura et il lui fit un sourir qu'eux seul(bin les sourir) pouvait produire un tell effait sur elle.elle lui sourie en retour et le cour commenca.

¤A la pause¤

Tomoyo :Melling, Eriol, Li!chui contente de vous revoir!

Eriol : moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir vous tous!sa fait drôlement longtemps!

Melling : Ouais sa tu peux le dire sa fait un sacrée boute! Sakura et Tomoyo vous m'avez tellement manquer!

Tomoyo : A nous aussi ta full manquer Melling! Hein sakura!sakura?Sakura n'écoutais pas elle étais trop occupé a dévoré Shaolan des yeux.Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon! Il avait beaucoup grandit, il la dépassait largement d'un tête alors que dans le temps il étais aussi grand qu'elle. Ses cheveux étais légèrement plus long ce qui fessait que ses yeux étais cachés. Ses cheveux étais beaucoup plus fonçé ,quasiment autant que ce de Melling. Ses yeux eux par contre n'avait pas changer si ce n'est que sont regard étais encore plus pénétrant mais il ne la regardait pas comme avant,pas comme un gamine naive, mais bien comme une adolescente magnifique. Lui aussi la dévora litéralement des yeux. Ils furent interrompus dans leur contemplation silencieuse par Tomoyo qui déclara :

Tomoyo :Si c'est ti pas mignon. Nos deux tourtereaux ce dévorrant des yeux et n'osant rien dire de peur que l'autre s'envole et que tous sa soit un rêve!(elle film en disant sa)

Sakura :Tomoyo!tu m'avait promit de ne plus me filmée au Lycée!Tous éclatairent de rirent. Sa fesait si longtemps que Sakura n'avait pas sourit et rit comme sa!

Tomoyo :enfin tu est de retour!elle ce jeta dans les bras de son amie. La pauvre tomoyo n'en pouvait plus de voir sakura aussi triste.

Melling : on a sauter un chapitre ou quoi? Sakura n'est jamais partie de Tomoeda, du moin pas a ce que je savait.

Tomoyo :tu a raison elle n'est jamais partie mais elle n'étais plus la totalement.

Shaolan(qui prent pour la 1ere fois la parole depuis le début) : mais pour quoi dit tu sa Tomoyo?

Tomoyo : Hé bien depuis votre dépar notre Sakura n'étais plus que le fantôme d'elle-même.Shaolan lui manquait tellement! On aurait dit qu'elle allait en mourir! Depuis ces 7dernières années Sakura ne sort plus, le soir elle préfère déprimée seule dans se chambre sur sont enfance si magique. Sakura tu veux peut-être prendre la relève?tu est mieux placé que moi pour parlé…

Sakura :merci tomoyo j'vais continué(elle inspire profondément car le tout lui fait encore mal)Comme elle dit je préfèrait resté dans ma chambre le soir. J'y passait des heures a regardé la couverture de mon livre préféré…

Melling : quel livre?

Sakura :Le livre de Sakura évidammant!il me rapelaittrop de souvenir et idiote comme je suis je me mettais a pleurer a chaque fois. Ensuite je posait le livre surmon bureau près de Shaolan,bin mon ourson,mes larme redoublait. Je pleurait comme une vrai gamine!Bien souvant je prenait Fly et je partais vers le temple Tsukimine ou vers le parc de l'empreur peingouin. Si quelqu'un avai le malheur de prononcé ton nom(elle regardait Shaolan) bin la j'dit pas vous pouvez immaginé le déluge!Les seules choses qui me fesait encore rire c'étais les bobars de Takashi,la réaction de Chiarue et la manie de Tomoyo a sortir sont camescope n'importe quand! Et encore ce n'étais que de tout petit sourir. Quand vous êtes arrivés tous à l 'heure je savait par instinc que c'étais vous quand Eriol m'a sourit j'ai fait de même comme si c'étais le jeste le plus naturel du monde, comme si je pasait mon temps a sourir.Je t'assure Tomoyo j'ai été la première surprise d'avoir sourie! Sa ma fait un bien fou!sur ce elle ce tu et laissa ses larmes allé sans retenue.

Shaolan : Sakura : sa va?il la prit dans ses bras pour la conssolé. Elle étais bien, en sécurité! Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu s'en séparée.

Sakura :tout va bien ce n'est que des larme de joie!

Shaolan : Ma pauvre chérie je m'en veux tellement!tout sa ses d'ma faute!

Sakura : ce n'est rien!oublie! maintenant tu est avec moi et tout ira bien a nouveaux!Sur ce la cloche sonnat le retour en cour. Le reste de la journée ce passa a merveille surtout que Mlle Tsukino laissa tombé le cour de Chimie pour sortir dans la cour!

¤Le soir chez Sakura¤

Sakura rentra dans la maisons et dit :

Sakura : Papa!Toya! Kélo!chui rentré!(son père et son frère connaisse Yué et Kélo)

Fudjitaka(de la cuisine)Sakura c'est toi? Sa va?

Sakura : C'est moi et j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse!

Toya :Tien viens manger p'tit monstre! KÉLO SOUPÉ!

Sakura (très polie) : Mon cher frère(la elle va l'être moins) Arrête de m,enbêté sinon jte massacre!(de nouveau polie)du moin c'est ce que je ferait si je n'étais pas aussi content!Sakura sourir fièrement devant le visage incrédule de sont frère.

Fudjitaka : mais qu'est-ce qui te rend de bonne humeur?

Sakura (explose litéralement de joie) : Shaolan est de retour a tomoeda et il est dans ma classe!youpi!

Kélo et toya : OHH NON! Par le morveux!tout mais pas sa!

Sakura(ce mit a rire doucement) : Kélo toi si tu le traite a nouveau de morveux tes privée de désert et toi toya je t'écrase comme un insecte!

Kélo : sakura tou mais pas sa! J'vais être très sage!

Toya : je vais me tenir tranquile.Sakura sourit a son père et il mangèrent tous ensemble en riant de bon cœur. Il fut bientôt l'heure pour sakura d'allé ce coucher.

Sakura(a la porte de sa chambre) :bonne nuit papa!bonne nuit toya! Deux bonne nuit retentirent du salons. Sakura enfila sont pijamas et dit bonne nuit a Kélé. A cette instant aucune autre jeune fille au monde n'étais aussi heureuse que la jeune sakura kinomoto.Personne ne pouvait prédire que la nuit et les semaines a venir lui réservait bien d'autre surprise toute aussi surprenant les unes que les autres!

¤A suivre¤

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pencé? C'est mon premier Fan-fict alors soyexz induljent! En tk j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des commentaires! Écrivez-moi a merci a tous!_

¤Angel Girl¤


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Un être étrange pour une mission étrange.

Il y a trois jours de cela,Shaolan, Melling, Eriol et Mlle Mizuki sont tous revenue au japons. Sakura étais folle de joie!Mais la veille de leur retour, Sakura avait fait un rêve assez étrange(voir début chap1 pour le rêve)et a chaque nuit de puis lors elle la toujours refait. Tomoyo vois bien que tout cela inquiète fort notre Card captor. Elle parle a Eriol et ils convienne tout les deux d'une petite fête chez lui le Vendredi 13 avril.le dimanche 8 avril il sont tous au parc.

¤Au parc de l'empreur peingouin¤

Tomoyo :Dit sakura va tu venir a notre petite fête chez Eriol le 13?

Sakura :tu sait que cette date porte malheur?(elle lui fit oui de la tête) bon et bien j'y vais pareil a votre fête!

Eriol :Génial! Sa va être cool!

Shaolan :ouai sa va être cool de faire la fête avec nous vieux amis comme avant!

Melling : ouai avec Nahuko,Chiharue, Lika et Takashi! La fête va être super hot! Éh mais on oublie la peluche si les aures sont la il ne poura pas v'nir!

Tomoyo : Maintenant tu te soucis de la peluche?c'est nouveau!(Melling rougie car elle veux pas avouée qu'elle aime bien Kélo)En tout cas c'est pas grave les autre le connaissent.

Shaolan : mais comment?

Sakura :Hé bien c'est qu'il y a environ 2 ans, Moi,Chiarue,Nahuko,Lika et takashi avions rendez-vous avec Tomoyo chez elle. Quand nous sommes arrivé dans sa chambre elle ne nous a pas entendut car elle regardit une de ses fameuse vidéo.Les autre on voulu voir ce qu'elle regardait et quand ils on vu sa!Takashi et Nahuko trouvait sa super cool et Chiharue et lika étais la bouche bée.

Eriol : quel carte c'étais?

Tomoyo : L'épisode du jugement final. Il sont arrivé pendant la défaite de Shaolan.Donc il n'avait toujours pas vue Sakura. Takashi a déclarée : «Je te l'avait bien dit Chiharue que Mon pote Shaolan avait de pouvoir magique. Il le disent sur le site dla famille Li!»Elle ne lui répondit rien trop abasourdie pour répondre.

Sakura : mais quand mon tour est arrivé!j'aurais eu envie de me cacher dans un trou et d'y rester!Ils ce sont tous tournée vers moi et Nahuko a dit :« Pour quoi tu nous a cacher tous sa? C'est trop génial avoir des pouvoir comme les tien!» j'ai éclatée de rire et c'est a ce moment que Tomoyo a arrêté de regardé la vidéo car elle nous avait entendu.alors on a discuté de sa autour d'un bon gâteau ,que Kélo a quasiment avalée au complet, et c'est comme sa qu'il l'on connut!

Melling : ouahh! Quel histoire!c'est génial en tous cas tu n'aura plus besoin de cacher kélo quand il vont être avec nous!

Sakura :d'autan plus que Kélo adore les bobar de Takashi! Il est comme toi Eriol! quand tu est arrivé t'enbarquait souvant avec Takashi pour conté des baitise! Et bien kélo fait la même chose! C'est a en croire que tous sa c'est vrai! Même Chiharue devient septique! En tous cas faut que je rentre c'est moi qui fait a souper! pluche tout le monde!Elle donna un bec a shaolan et saluat les autre puis rentra chez elle. Les jour passèrent et le 13 arriva très vite. Le party étais a 20hrs et il étais 19hrs.

¤La chambre de Sakura¤

Sakura :qu'est-ce que t'en dit kélo?

Kélo :génial tu est magnifique! Sakura portais une jupe en cuire avec un dragons rouge brodée dessu. La jupe lui arrêtais un tout petit peu en haut des genous et elle portais également un top aussi en cuire sans bretelle attacher avec des lacets de cuires entrelasser dans son dos. On pouvait y voir une fleure de cerisier tattouée entre les homoplates. Elle allait mettre des bottes a talons haut qui remontais jusqu'aux genous. Pour ce qui est de la coiffure c'est pas très compliqué, elle a les cheveux lousse avec la même ccoupe que Mlle Mizuki.

Kélo :allé sakura! Arrête de te mirée dans le miroir sinon on va être ne retard!

Sakura :ta bin raison !allé on y va!

Kélo :dit avant de partir,est-ce que Takashi va être la?

Sakura :oui mais si vous venez m'enbêté avec une de vos sale histoire a dormir debout tes privé de désert pendant un mois! C'est avec cette phrase en tête que kélo partie avec une moue triste faire la fête. La fête ce passa bien vite. C'étais super Kélo et Takashi fesait des concours de bouff, Nahoko contais des hisoire de peur a Melling, Eriol et Tomoyo et Sakura et Shaolan dancais tendis que Lika et Chiharue fait le juge pour Kélo et Takashi. Vers la fin de la soirée sakura ressant une aure spécial. C'est une aura magique mais d'une magie inconnue. Elle regarda autour et personne dautre ne semblais la sentir. Comme tous le monde étais absorbée par les deux bouffons, elle sortie dans la cour vers d'où provenait cette aura. Sakura arriva soudain dans la cour. Pour être prète a ce défendre elle fit apelle au sceptre sacrée :

Sakura :O clé du sceau sacrée qui détiens les pouvoir de l'étoile je te somme d'apparêtre! Confère-moi tes pouvoir, libère ta puissance! C'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne! Le sceptre apparut.Il étais en tout point semblable a celui qu'elle avait dans le temps sauf qu'il avait grandit.

Sakura : Carte de l'épée!Sword!

Sakura avançais tranquilement. Derière un buissons un inconnue étais la et la regarda. Il ce dit a lui-même :

Inconnu :c'est elle!la chasseuse de cartes!il faut que je m'adresse a elle. L'inconnu sortie de sa cahette quand Sakura le dépassa.

Sakura :AHH! Mais qui êtes vous?et qu'êtes vous?

Inconnu : Je me nomme Legolas. Je suis un Elfe de la Forêt Noire. Je suis ici en mission pour le seigneur Elrond de Foncombe. Êtes vous la card captor?Un Elfe!Sakura n'en revenait pas! Il étais blond et ses cheveux étais long. Il avait de beau yeux bleu. L'elfe étais mince et élencé, breff il étais mignon.

Sakura : oui je suis la card captor, que me voulez vous?

Legolas :Le seigneur Elrond ma prié de vous ramenné a Foncombe le plus vite possible car le Seigneur Ténébreux préparent un mauvait coup qui ne mettera pas que la Terre du millieu en danger mais votre monde aussi le sera.

Sakura :nous allons entré a l'intérieur et en discuté avec mes amis.

Legolas : est-ce une bonne idée?peut-on leur faire confiance?

Sakura :bien sûr! Allé venez Legolas. Sur ce Legolas suivit Sakura a l'intérieur de la demeure d'Eriol. Legolas étais bien étonner de tout ce qu'il voyait. En arrivant devant les autres Sakura déclara :

Sakura : Si j'ai tous comprit la card captor reprend du Service!

Tous :hein?quest-ce que tu dit la?

Sakura : Mes amis je vous Présente L'elfe de la Forêt Noire, Legolas. Il est venu me cherhcer car ya quelqu'un qui a une nouvelle mission pour moi!Legolas voici Eriol, Ma best Tomoyo, mon petit-ami Shaolan,sa cousine Melling, Mon ami Takashi,sa petite-amie Chiarue et mes deux amies Lika et Nahuko.

Legolas : Bonsoir a tous!Bon Sakura faudrait y allé le plus vite possible.

Eriol : peux-tu nous expliquer un peux c'est quoi le problème?

Legolas : Hé bien le Seigneur Ténèbreux que l'on croyait disparue a jamais après la destruction de l'anneau et bien il est de retour non pas avec un anneau mais avec un fléau plus puissant que le fléau d'Isildure. Elrond m'a envoyé chercher la chasseuse cartes car il croit qu'elle pourrai arrivé a le battre.

Tomoyo :sa nous dit pas grand chose mais j'imagine que c'est tout ce que tu sait.

Sakura : Bon a ce que je vois, je vais devoir quitter le japons pour un endroit que je ne connaît pas?

Legolas :C'est sa!

Sakura : mon père ne devrait pas y voir trop d'inconvéniant.

Shaolan : pour quoi tu dit sa?

Sakura : mon père et mon frère sont au courrant de ma période card captor.

Shaolan :daccord. La fin de la fête étais venue. Sakura rentra chez elle avec Legolas,Shaolan,Melling, Eriol et Tomoyo. Legolas expliqua encore une fois l'histoire a Fudjitaka qui lui accepta que a fille parte accomplir sa mission. Shaolan décida de partir avec Sakura ainssi que Eriol et Tomoyo. Quan-t-a Melling elle juga plus prudent de resté a Tomoeda. Ils passèrent tous la journée du 14 a ce préparé mentalement et physiquement a leur arrivé en Terre du milieu.Sakura et Legolas convenirent de partir a minuit la nuit suivant car le passage pouvait être ouver seulement a cette heure la.

¤La cour de Sakura, 12hrs p.m¤

Legolas : tous le monde est près?

Sakura :ouai!

Fudjitaka : Soyez prudent!

Sakura :promit papa!

Legolas : voici la formule pour ouvrir le passage, je vous la traduirée une fois lautre côté. Legolas ferma les yeux. Il plassa ses deux paume vers le haut,comme sakura quand elle apelle sont sceptre, et ce mis a dire dans une langue bizzare : 

Legolas : Ash nazg durbatulûk ash nazg gimbatul,ash nazg thrakatulûk ash bruzum-ishi krimpatul! Une porte identique a celle des mines de la Moria(pour ceux qui on vu le film). Quand la porte fut ouverte,on vit a l'intérieur une ville magnifique! Les maisons ne ressemblais a rien de ce qu'il connaissait!

Legolas :Bien venue a Foncombe mes amis! 

Shaolan : C'est….Magnifique! mais dites-nous ce que veux dire la formule Legolas!

Legolas : bien mais je ne la répèteré pas deux fois! Je vais vous récité tout le poème et je vous ferai signe quand jy serai rendu, daccord?

Tous :ok!

Legolas :Trois anneaux pour les rois elfes sous le soleil,

Sept pour les seigneur nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les hommes mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le seigneur des ténèbre sur son sombre trône dans le pays de Mordor au s'étendent les ombre.(il leur fit signe que la traduction commanssait la)

Un anneau pour les gouverner tous.

Un anneau pour les trouver,

Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.


End file.
